La noche en la ciudad de Londres
by Niccyverss
Summary: Por la noche en la ciudad de Londres, siempre se encuentran buscando diversión, todo depende de que clase de diversión prefieras. Un desafortunado John tiene que aceptar una petición de su jefa, asistir a una importante reunión. Por otro lado, el único detective consultor se encuentra resolviendo un caso. Como siempre el destino se encapricha y decide presentarlos.


p class="p1"span class="s1"La noche asomaba y con ella individuos en busca de diversión , en la noche de la ciudad de Londres sus habitantes disfrutaban de los diversos placeres que se pueden encontrar en cada calle , cada persona busca el lugar indicado dependiendo de la clase de diversión que quiere. A esa hora del día, John se preparaba para asistir a su trabajo ./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"-Aaarg donde se encuentra mi corbata …- refunfuñaba el rubio en su recamara , no es que le gustara utilizar esa clase de vestimenta ,pero en su trabajo debía estar lo mejor presentable posible , si fuera por el, iría siempre en sus cómodos jerseyes ./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"-/spanAquí estas… ¡oh , por dios ya voy tarde ! no creo que a la jefa le valla gustar .-/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"Y saliendo acompañado de la luna se dirigió a su trabajo , a John no le agradaba su trabajo como "acompañante " pero con una carrera de medicina que cubrir, los gastos de su departamento y su querida hermana que empeora su situación en vez de mejorarla con sus demandantes "prestamos", no le quedaba otra opción , y si cambiaba de trabajo no podría asistir a clases en el día , lo bueno de la situación es que solamente debía acompañar a sus clientes en la velada y hacerlos sentir acompañados , no se tenia que ofrecer sexualmente y eso era un punto a favor de su a id="_GPLITA_0" style="border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; text-indent: 0px !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; text-decoration: underline !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by Photo-zoom V10" href="#"empleo/a ,aunque en ocasiones le resultaba difícil por el hecho de que algunos clientes eran difíciles de tratar .span class="s1" /spanAl llegar a su trabajo la dueña del local lo llamo a su oficina./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"-Buenos días querido John , toma asiento por favor - hablo la mujer entrada en años , y John era consiente que el "buenos días " era señal de que empezaría un regaño debido a su tardanza …/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"-Buenos noches ,señora Wyners , quisiera pedirle disculpas anticipadas por mi demora -respondió lo mas rápido posible , esperanzado de librarse se su merecido regaño ./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"-No te preocupes por eso John , la razón por la que te he llamado no es esa-/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"Y en ese momento John supo que algo estaba fallando en esa conversación puesto que a su jefa le apasiona dar regaños , y ese momento ella estaba pasando de largo en el tema , a John se le erizo la piel sabiendo que la actitud de su jefa no reparaba nada bueno./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"-Y a que se debe mi llamado ?- pregunto John esperando que no sea su ultimo día en su trabajo-/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Oh cariño, habrá una reunión muy importante con personajes de alta sociedad, no te preocupes antes de tiempo que ellos pidieron solamente compañía y al ser unos clientes tan importantes mi deber como dueña es ofrecer el mejor servicio posible y obviamente al mejor personal -sentencio la señora con una aterradora sonrisa ./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"-Y en que entro yo en esto ? - Pregunto John sabiendo la respuesta ./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"¡¿Que que tienes que ver en esto !? Estoy segura de que tanto tu como yo sabemos que tu eres la persona mas indicada para asistir a esta reunión .- /span/p  
p class="p1"Y para empeorar la situación del desdichado de John no podía contradecir aquella afirmación , siendo el una de las personas mas solicitadas por los clientes a pesar de no ofrecer sus servicios "completos" como otros del personal .-/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" -Me parece una injusticia , que viéndome comprometido a ayudarla por mi atraso me pida que asista a reuniones de personas importantes , por si lo ha olvidado , cuando empece a trabajar aclaramos que quería mantenerme de la forma mas discreta posible .- Respondió John, creyendo que así se libraría de aquella reunión , pero el hecho de que la sonrisa de la jefa se ensanchara hasta el punto mas macabro de su aterrador rostro, algo le digo que no debía haberse proclamado ganador ante una sonrisa como aquella .-/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"-Oh mi querido y adorable John , yo nunca olvido las objeciones de mi personal , yo no te pediría que hagas algo que no quieres , pero debo informarte que la temática de la reunión son mascaras y que tanto la identidad del personal como la de los clientes se mantendrá en privado , son personas a las que no les gustaría que la sociedad londinense supiera de su asistencia a este tipo de locales . - termino la señora con la disputa , y John sabia que ya no quedaba de otra que asistir./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" /spanstrongspan class="s1"En otra parte de Londres ./span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"-Algo falla en el testimonio de los testigos, obviamente están mintiendo -aclaro el único detective consultor del mundo./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"-Sherlock, ¿Que motivos tendrían estas personas para mentir ? - pregunto el detective inspector del Scotland Yard ./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"-Eso mismo voy a averiguar- finalizo Sherlock mientras salía de la oficina , en ese momento Greg supo que sherlock se dirigía a encontrar pruebas , y como en la mayoría de veces, decide dejarlo ir a solucionar el caso./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"Ya en su departamento , sherlock saco una billetera que al parecer pertenecía a la víctima, la había encontrado en la escena del crimen ya que ala parecer ninguno de esos incompetentes de la Scotland Yard tenia capacidad suficiente para hacerlo. La billetera se encontraba cubierta de lodo seco puesto que la había encontrado dentro de un charco en la escena del crimen. Abrió la billetera con cuidado y empezó a revisar el contenido , después de unos segundos encontró una tarjeta de un local ./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"La tarjeta tenia un modelo moderno y elegante , se trataba de un local donde la gente pagaba por compañía y servicios sexuales , al reverso de la tarjeta aparecía con letra masculina el nombre de una reunión y la fecha y el lugar del evento. Observando detenidamente vio que en letra mas pequeña y casi intendible aparecía el nombre de una persona .Al parecer la víctima tenia una cita con esa persona en ese lugar. Para Sherlock , el caso no podía estar mas entretenido./p  
p class="p2" /p 


End file.
